Sasuke's return home present
by uchihachick67510
Summary: Sasuke returns home after nine years of training and killing his brother to come home to a stone cold glare from one of his friends. Will he confess his love or will he not? Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Returning home to a

Returning home to a

Stone cold glare

"So Sasuke, you killed them both?" Tsunade asked.

Sasuke could only nod while she healed a sword wound that was nearly fatal in his left shoulder.

"You'll have to stay here for a few nights and there'll be a guard at your window the whole time also." Tsunade said a few minutes later when she was done and when she was lifting Sasuke's head so he could sit up.

"Why do I need a guard?" Sasuke asked with a bewildered stare.

"You should know why Sasuke." She answered. "One: you're a traitor, two: you're being chased by the sound, and three: you're also being chased by the Akatsuki."

Sasuke nodded, stopped arguing and had the courage to ask, "Who's my guard?"

"Look out your window, there's enough light for you to see who it is." She answered and left rather quickly.

Sasuke looked out the window and saw a man in an ANBU uniform with the mask on and he also had blonde spiky hair.

"N-Naruto?"

Instead of an answer, the ANBU vanished and reappeared in the room next to the bed with in a blink of an eye.

"Is that you Naruto?" Sasuke asked again and all he got was a stone cold glare, the same glare he used to give Naruto before he left for Orochimaru's training nine years ago but this glare was much more powerful than his own.

Sasuke tried to get up and out of bed to give Naruto a hand shake but Naruto drew a sword and had it at Sasuke's throat faster than a second saying, "Get out of that bed and I'll kill you."

"I was just trying to give you a hand shake Naruto." Sasuke retaliated and felt the blade get closer to cutting his skin.

"I don't give a damn about your fucking hospitality Sasuke Uchiha." Naruto said and didn't put the sword away until Sasuke was lying back where he was.

When his sword was put away, he sat in the chair that was close to the Uchiha's bed and never let his gaze wander away from him.

"You want to know why I'm like this right?" Naruto asked. "I can read it in your eyes and it's all over your face."

All Sasuke could do was nod, he was too scared to speak.


	2. Chapter 2

Confessions

Confessions

"You." Was Naruto's one word answer to all of Sasuke's questions. "Ever since our last encounter three years ago, I've never been able to smile or joke around. The village elders ordered this woman to remove the kyuubi from me cause when I came back, I started attacking the village at level 5. (I call it level 5 but it actually is Naruto releasing the fox at five tails.)

"May I see your face?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto decided to let him see his face and took his mask off for the first time in a year and when it was off, Sasuke looked into Naruto's eyes and they were emptied of all emotions along with his face.

"I'm…I'm sorry Naruto…I…I never meant to hurt you." Sasuke apologized and tears were falling down his face, but he still looked at Naruto in the eye.

The looks in Naruto's eyes and face didn't even change for a second. Nor did he get surprised that Sasuke apologized for the first time in his life.

"You were the one that made me like this and you are the only one that can fix it." Naruto said and started to put his mask on.

"Can I tell you something that I've been keeping a secret from you for the last nine years Naruto, with your mask off?" Sasuke asked and started to blush.

Naruto didn't say anything but left his mask off and noticed that Sasuke was blushing.

"I love you Naruto." Sasuke said when his gaze met Naruto's. "I've loved you ever since that day nine years ago at the waterfall but never told you cause you were always with people with you and I was just too embarrassed or scared to tell you back then."

Naruto's facial expression didn't change but the first emotion summoned itself in his eyes for three years and Sasuke saw it, it was lust.

"Prove it." Naruto said out of the blue and Sasuke turned redder.

Will Naruto and Sasuke go at it, do they get interrupted, or do they start becoming friends instead. Just wait for my next post on this short series. I'm still working on it.

Please review


	3. Chapter 3

Prove it

Prove it

"H-How?" Sasuke stuttered.

"I think you know." Naruto answered, still with a blank face.

"I can't do it here." Sasuke retaliated and Naruto was on top of him a second later, straddling the Uchiha and his face at least an inch away from his and making the bed fall back to where Sasuke was lying flat on his back.

"If you can't, then what you just said was a lie." Naruto said with a tremendous amount of lust in his voice and eyes that it was driving Sasuke mad.

Sasuke had immediately noticed that he was being challenged and kissed Naruto lightly on the lips and the sudden movement made their hips grind each other and they both moaned with pleasure. Sasuke found himself licking Naruto's lips, begging for entrance and wrapping his arms around the smaller frames' waist to bring him closer. Naruto answered to Sasuke's begging and opened his mouth wide. Once the two hot muscled made contact, both men moaned loudly and shivered with delight that the other was intoxicatingly good.

When air was needed a minute later, they broke with Naruto saying, "Sasuke…you know that you're grasping my ass right?"

Sasuke moved a hand and realized that he was indeed grasping his ass and tried to move them but Naruto groaned with disappointment. A minute later, there was a bang on the door.

Sasuke jumped and he didn't notice that Naruto was already off of him with his mask back on and was standing at the door ready to attack whoever was at the door and said, "Who is it?"

"It's me, Tsunade. Now let me in Naruto." Tsunade answered and Naruto opened the door to allow her in.

Tsunade walked in and looked over at Sasuke who seemed to be flustered, she ignored it and said, "When you get out of the hospital, you have a meeting with the elders. They'll decide on what to do with you but they can't go as far as the death sentence or banishment."

Once she had said this, Naruto looked at her like he was going to sign her death wish if she said anymore.

"That's all I have to say now I'll leave." She said and turned towards the door.

"Tsunade." Naruto said just before she reached for the handle.

"…Yes Naruto?"

"Will there be people coming in here anytime before Sasuke is released?" Naruto asked without changing the tone in his voice.

"No, I'll make sure no one comes in if that's alright with you two." She said without turning to look at them.

"No one is to come in, not even you." Naruto said and Sasuke was now thinking that Naruto was oblivious at what he was saying.

"Why do you ask?" she asked, finally turning around.

"We need to talk and it's going to take a while." Naruto answered as he removed the mask to reveal an evil grin and the lust that was still in his eyes.

"I see. The door will be locked and you'll have to make sure the window is locked on your own." She said and walked out, closing and locking the door behind her as she went.

"WHAT DID YOU DO NARUTO?" Sasuke screamed.

"I honestly do need to talk to you Sasuke so stop screaming or I'll have to sew your mouth shut." Naruto answered as he walked over to the window and closed it, locking it a minute later before he shut the blinds. "How does it feel to have fulfilled your life's dream?"

"I honestly don't know where to begin to tell you the truth." Sasuke answered after a minutes silence to ponder on an answer.

"What do you want to do with your life now?" Naruto asked without looking at Sasuke.

Sasuke then fell silent for a while, wondering how to answer this and eventually fell asleep pondering for its answer several hours later.


	4. Chapter 4

One thing leading to another

THE NEXT MORNING

Sasuke woke up the next morning to find that Naruto was staring at him also so he asked, "What are u staring at me for Naruto?"

"You still haven't answered my question yet Sasuke." Naruto answered, his gaze had gone back to its cold, heartless gaze from earlier yesterday evening.

"What question?" Sasuke asked with a puzzled expression.

"What will you do with your life now that you've fulfilled its purpose?"

"I...I honestly don't know." Sasuke said a minute later.

"I want an honest answer Sasuke, not some dumb ass excuse like that." Naruto said with a force that nearly knocked Sasuke off the bed.

"That's the best thing I can come up with Naruto, so wait for the time I can come up with one alright." Sasuke argued back.

Naruto didn't say a word or acknowledged that he even heard Sasuke say anything as his attention went to the door and stood up saying, "Who's at the door?"

"It's me Naruto, now let me in." said the familiar voice of an annoying pink haired girl.

"No can do Sakura, you have to see the hokage for a key to come in, the door and window are locked." Naruto answered with a wicked smile, "We can't even get out,"

"GREAT, THANKS A LOT Naruto, NOW I HAVE TO GO BACK THERE." Sakura screamed through the door and left, her stomping feet could be heard through out the hospital as she left.

"She'll never get that key from the hokage." Naruto chuckled to himself and went back to his chair that he was occupying before the interruption. "Now what did you say Sasuke."

"I said that you'll have to wait for a better answer later Naruto." Sasuke answered, now aggravated because Naruto had ignored him, but got over it a second later when Naruto started speaking.

"I will wait, but that answer better be a damn good one Sasuke."

Sasuke nodded and silence crept over the room for a while until Naruto started speaking again, "What will you tell the elders once you meet them in that meeting you have with them?"

"I...have...no...clue." Sasuke answered truthfully. "Probably tell them that I don't plan on leaving the village ever again and that I'll do something to gain their trust but I will never trust them again in my life."

"Why is that Sasuke?" Naruto asked with suspicion in his voice.

"Itachi told me the real reason why he killed the family." Sasuke answered through clenched teeth. "But if I tell you, you might try to kill them."

"Who was it that ordered the Uchiha clan massacre?"

"It was the elders that ordered him because the family was arranging a plot to overtake the village." Sasuke answered a minute later."

"I see, you were to die along with your family and Itachi was to kill himself along with everyone else to get rid of the evidence that it was him that really did it, but decided to have someone avenge him for this and left you alive to kill him." Naruto said.

"When did you get that smart Naruto?" Sasuke asked and stared at Naruto for a while afterwards.

"I don't know, maybe i started using my head and started paying attention thanks to you." Naruto answered.

"When do I have to meet the elders?" Sasuke asked.

"Whenever you get out of here." Naruto answered. "And I'm stuck with you until then too."

Sasuke sighed heavily and went to stare at his feet for a couple of hours until there was a knock on the door.

"It's me Naruto, may I come in?"

"Yes you may come in Tsunade-sama." Naruto answered and continued to sit in his chair, seeing that it really was the real one.

There was a lock clicking and the door opened as Tsunade said, "How do you feel Sasuke?"

"Never better Tsunade." Sasuke answered with a weak smile.

"I can tell, you're actually smiling and thats weird to see." Tsunade said and started checking Sasuke over which took a good five minutes and threw him an outfit saying, "Put these on Sasuke, you can leave and you are to follow me and Naruto to the elders of konoha so hurry up."

She walked out and closed the door behind her so they were alone again and Sasuke got out of bed, Naruto turned and Sasuke started putting on an outfit that reminded him of the event from nine years ago.

"You ready Sasuke?" Naruto asked a minute later.

"You could say that." he answered and Naruto put on his mask before he opened the door to leave with Tsunade to the elders.

here's another part to Sasuke's return home surprise, so read and review how this chapter came out, i know they talk and it's a little fast but I will get another one up as soon as I can, my computer is getting worked on and I'm using a friends right now. So enjoy


	5. Chapter 5

Sasuke's meeting with the elders of konoha

Sasuke's meeting with the elders of konoha and Naruto finally breaks after all these years

AUTHORS NOTE: hello people, its me again and I come with another chapter to Sasuke's return home surprise. I'm sorry for not updating like I should, myspace is addictive ' just review on how this chapter is please.

As Sasuke, Naruto and Tsunade walk to the elders' office for Sasuke's meeting with them, they are followed by the whole village, it was apparent that no one had known about Sasuke's return home and that Tsunade had kept it quiet.

When they arrive at the office of the village elders, Tsunade turns around and says, "All right, there is nothing for you guys to worry about, now get back to what you were doing and no one is to come near this building, Naruto Uzumaki will be the guard until we are done."

Once the village had heard that Naruto was the guard over the building, they went back to their own business and left, making sure there was a good distance between Naruto and them.

"That worked Tsunade but next time, tell me that I'm not going in ok." Naruto said with the same glare that he had on when Sasuke had woken up earlier that morning.

Tsunade nodded and beaconed Sasuke to follow her.

Sasuke followed and they entered the building, when they enter, the two elders of konoha were standing and facing the door, waiting for Sasuke and Tsunade to come.

(Ok, I have no clue what the names for the elders are so they will be labeled as female elder and male elder ok ')

"Welcome back Sasuke Uchiha." The female elder said with a small smile.

"Hn." Was all Sasuke said with his usual cold shoulder.

"Now, we will let you live in konoha but for now, u will live under surveillance twenty-four hours a day and seven days a week for a month." The male elder said.

"UNDER SURVEILLANCE!" Sasuke screamed.

At that, Tsunade slapped him across the back of his head and he shut his trap.

"I don't think u have a choice Sasuke, it's either that or you are banished from the village." The female elder said.

"Ok…ok." Sasuke agreed. "Who is my guard then?"

"It's Naruto Uzumaki." The female elder answered a minute later.

Sasuke's eyes just widened and he was silent, all he could think about was how to change Naruto in two weeks back to what he was before but in this state on missions.

"It's Naruto because Tsunade has told us earlier yesterday that she has heard rumors of some ninja's going to jump u while u sleep and try to kill you for what you did, so we are being couscous about it and everyone in this village is scared of Naruto so you wont have any problems there." The male elder explained.

Sasuke just nodded, he was still processing how he was going to somehow change Naruto but not change him at the same time.

"You are free to go but I want to talk to Naruto before you guys leave." The female elder said.

Tsunade turned and yelled, "NARUTO, YOU CAN ENTER!"

Not even a second after his name was called, Naruto entered the room and bowed to the elders before completely entering the room.

"Naruto Uzumaki, you are assigned to watch over Sasuke for a month, you two will not go on any missions until after these two weeks." Tsunade explained and smiled, "Have fun Naruto and Sasuke.

Naruto nodded and took Sasuke by the hand and left the building to the Uchiha complex that was surprisingly still standing.

When they arrived at the Uchiha complex, Sasuke said in a sigh of surprise, "What happened to my house?"

"The villagers and some ninja's tried to burn it down three years ago when I returned after that mission, I stopped it and they never took one step on the property after that, I tried to rebuild some of the buildings but I only got the main one done." Naruto explained.

Sasuke looked at him with amazement on his eyes and just continued to follow Naruto. They stopped at the door where Sasuke would always enter when he would come home after training or missions.

Naruto unlocked the door and they entered just when Sasuke went agape, "Did you try to replace everything in my house Naruto?"

"I sure as hell did Sasuke and I have been living here for the last two years now." Naruto answered.

At this information, Sasuke looked at Naruto with a death glare for living in his home without permission.

"I live here because I was kicked out of my apartment and I had three hours to move out or I was to leave the village." Naruto said and Sasuke's face changed quickly and tried to look at Naruto's face but couldn't. "I didn't have much stuff in the first place so I was actually out in an hour, Kakashi and Sakura helped me move."

Sasuke continued to look at Naruto and noticed that a tear was falling down his face and got worried.

Sasuke was planning on saying something but Naruto spoke again, "Remember how you used to treat me Sasuke? You would treat me like dirt, like I was a nobody, like SHIT." Naruto slammed a fist against the wall, putting a hole in it but continued to talk anyway, "You were so busy criticizing me that you didn't notice how much I had admired you."

Sasuke still looked at Naruto's face and saw that he was crying more than that one tear now.

"I had always admired how you were so popular with everyone, expected to do great things, know how to do everything. I was just shoved away and forgotten, hated upon to this very day from the day I was born. You at least knew who your parents were, I never knew them, you were the very first friend I ever had and you went to pull that stunt three years ago. That stunt shattered my heart into a million pieces. All of my will to live left me and I couldn't even smile at a joke that was obvious, I couldn't even smile when Sakura was trying to cheer me up."

'_He's finally lost it now for the first time in his life in front of me.' _ Sasuke thought to himself. _'I can't believe I really treated him like this.'_

Naruto had stopped talking and was now sobbing into his hands, not caring that Sasuke was in front of him for a few minutes and started talking again, "I had finally thought I found someone that I had thought loved me and she goes and cheats on me two months later to my best friend and once teammate in a few S-ranked missions over in Sunagakure. My heart had shattered to nothing after that and every bit of emotion I had left me then and there."

All Sasuke could do was listen and watch Naruto cry as he himself cried silently.

"All I care about right now is that you are alive and back home Sasuke, and don't try to make fun of me for sounding like a sentimental woman either." Naruto said a minute later.

All of a sudden, Naruto felt warmth and someone hugging him tightly but he just continued to cry for he knew that it was Sasuke holding him. Naruto knew that if Sasuke was there, everything was going to be alright and that nothing was going to happen to either of them.

The hug tightened a minute later as Sasuke started talking and that was when Naruto realized that Sasuke was crying as well, "I'm so sorry Naruto, if I could turn back time and restart my life I would, I wouldn't treat you like I did and we would still be together and you would not be like you are now. If I could just take it all back."

Naruto then realized that Sasuke had truly loved him then and there cause if Sasuke didn't love him, he would've never said those words with tears or as a matter of face, apologized!!

Sasuke pulled Naruto's head up and smiled saying, "I just can't believe that you are still shorter than me though."

Naruto starts pouting and says, "You know that was--."

Naruto was interrupted on what he was going to say with Sasuke's lips meeting his in a passionate kiss that made Naruto sink into it and moan with pleasure.

The kiss continued for another minute until the element called air was needed and they were both blushing but Sasuke spoke first, "I think I rushed into that, sorry."

"It's ok Sasuke." Naruto said and buried his forehead in Sasuke's shirt saying, "Just don't leave me again please."

"Naruto, that is one thing I will promise." Sasuke said.

Naruto looked up at Sasuke saying, "Promise?"

"I promise." Sasuke repeated again with a smile.

Naruto smiled like he had never smiled in three years or more, burying his head in Sasuke's shirt again.

OWARI

I am finally done with this chapter of 'Sasuke's return home surprise'. More will come so be prepared for more delicious yaoiness '. Just don't forget to review after you read this work of mine

See ya guys later with another chapter to this cliffhanger.


	6. Chapter 6

Visitors on the first day of Solitude

"So, it's one month with you and we can't go anywhere in that time either out of the country?" Sasuke asked when they went to the kitchen the next morning with Naruto.

"Yep, no missions either." Naruto said with a sigh of disappointment.

"You still gawk over no missions?" Sasuke asked.

"Not as much as I used to." Naruto answered. "I just don't like staying in one place for a long time. I have to keep moving or they'll find me."

Sasuke looked over at Naruto as he started cooking breakfast for the two of them and asked, "They're still after you?"

"They sure as hell are Sasuke." Naruto answered. "They don't know that it was taken out of me yet so they'll be after me still and it's so annoying too."

"Has Tsunade done anything about that yet?" Sasuke asked as he broke a few eggs up in a hot pan and scrambled them up.

"No, she can't do anything about that without the elders permission and they don't care at all." Naruto answered while he looked down at the table he set up for the two of them.

It was silent for a few minutes until there was a loud nock on the door and Naruto went to go answer it with a drawn kunai saying, "Who is it?"

"It's me…Sakura. Now let me in Naruto." Sakura answered. "Kakashi's here also."

"Can they come in Sasuke?" Naruto called out to the kitchen.

"Sure." Was all Sasuke said.

Naruto opened the door to let them in and put his kunai away saying, "How have you guys been lately?"

"Not so bad Naruto." Kakashi answered. "You doing alright?"

Naruto nodded and they followed him to the kitchen where Sasuke was making something else to go with the eggs that were on the table.

"Hi Sasuke." Sakura said and sat down at the table so they could talk.

"Hi." Was Sasuke's answer after a minute of silence.

"You could be a little nicer Sasuke." Kakashi said as he too sat at the table.

No one had noticed that Naruto had sat at the table until they felt his death glare on the back of their heads and looked at him.

"Y-Yes Naruto." Sakura said.

"What is it that you guys need?" he said in his cold tone.

"Well…um…heheh…uh." Sakura said.

"We just wanted to see how you two are getting along that's all." Kakashi said with a scared tone in his voice, scared he might say the wrong words and get Naruto pissed off.

"Ok." Naruto answered and looked away at something else.

"So…um…how have you been Sasuke?" Sakura asked when it was getting an eerie silence in the room.

"…Good." Sasuke answered a minute later.

Naruto closed his eyes and had that look on his face that said he was getting annoyed from the company but got up and walked out to his bedroom instead and closed the door shut loud enough for everyone in the house to hear.

Sasuke sighed as he looked at Sakura saying, "You still want to go out with me don't you Sakura?"

Sakura slowly nodded and looked down slightly blushing and also slightly giggled.

Sasuke sighed again and said, "Well…you're too late."

Sakura and Kakashi looked at Sasuke with bewildered looks on their faces and asked at the same time, "Who are you going out with?"

"I'm, not going to tell you two." Sasuke answered without a seconds hesitation and a small grin on his face as he walked over to the table with his breakfast.

The two stared at him while he sat down and ate and didn't speak until he was finished a few minutes later with Sakura saying, "Well…you know Ino will go after you so…you might as well tell someone your going out and with who so they wont ask you."

Sasuke stared at Sakura after she said this with a bewildered stare and said nothing.

"Come and ask another day will you? I still have to talk with them about this." Sasuke said after what seemed like hours but was only minutes and stood up.

"Sasuke, I hope your day goes well…just don't say the wrong thing because Naruto's on edge about something…" Kakashi said as he stood up with Sakura.

"I'll stop by later today to see how you guys are doing, Ino might come along but she's scared of Naruto more than I am…he almost killed her last year." Sakura noted before she left with Kakashi seconds later.

"You almost killed Ino…may I ask why?" Sasuke asked once he heard the front door close.

"She was saying something bad about you…in my face…screaming more than saying because she finally realized that you never loved her and was bitching at me because you weren't back yet so she could beat the living hell out of you." Naruto answered.

"What the fuck…I'm going to kill her for that." Sasuke growled.

"Don't worry about it…she stopped after I nearly killed her for it…" Naruto chuckled.

"…Alright…" Sasuke said and began to stretch.

"I'll wash the dishes Sasuke…you cooked so you don't have to clean up." Naruto said as he stood up and grabbed the dirty dishes, taking them to the sink and filled it with hot water and soap before he started washing them.

"Thanks Naruto." Sasuke said and stood up. "Wanna go practice today?"

"No thanks…I'm not in the mood today…" Naruto said with some hesitation.

'Something's wrong with him…he's never turned down training before.' Sasuke thought. "Something wrong Naruto?"

"No…I just have a slight headache ok?" Naruto answered when he was finished with all the dirty dishes, emptying the sink of it's water and dried his hands off before he left to the living room and sat on the couch.

"And I have work on the house to do…" Naruto noted and rubbed his temples.

"Want my help?" Sasuke asked as he sat down next to Naruto seconds later.

"No…I just have to paint the rest of the house…I'll be fine." Naruto said and stood up to leave, going out the back door and grabbing the painting supplies and headed for the south side of the complex.

'Damn…I hope I can change him back before the end of the month.' Sasuke thought as he watched Naruto leave.

_Well, this is an update along with a rewritten chapter to Sasuke's Return Home Present. I hope you guys liked this and please reply, they are greatly appreciated, but no flamers please…Dx…those are really mean!_

_Uchihachick67510_


	7. Chapter 7

What's wrong with Naruto

Naruto just sighed as he walked to the south wall of the main building, the last wall he had to paint and he was done for a while and he was extremely happy for that. The next project he had for the house couldn't be started until Sasuke agreed to let him...it was to fix his parents' and his brothers' bedrooms.

His head was really throbing with pain now and he couldn't concentrate long enough to paint more than a few strokes on the wall at a time before having to sit down and rest. It was really starting to piss him off.

_"Kyuu, do you know why the fuck my head hurts...It feels like someone took a bat to it or something." _Naruto groaned and held his head as he sat down on the dirt road. He was about to snap from the pressure.

_**"No I don't Kit...just try to relax ok? I'm trying my best to find the source of the problem. It looks like you were attacked with something in your blood stream on your last mission before Sasuke came back." **_Kyuubi explained, his tone mentioning that he was thinking and concentrating on finding the problem at the same time. _**"You should really go home and rest, save the painting job for either the snake brat or another day."**_

_"Kyuu, I need to get this done before Sa-" _Naruto started saying before he held his head tighter and screamed at the top of his lungs from the pain and fell down onto his side before blacking out.

Sasuke sighed and turned the water off for the shower he was taking. He decided to take a shower to cool his nerves off, sitting in a house all a lone with nothing to do really got boring after a while when you weren't used to it. He was though, used to the utter silence that was filled with dread and death. But he didn't think this was right. He only felt this when he was with Orochimaru and the guy was long dead, so he quickly dried himself off and got dressed. He was throwing on his pants when he heard a blood curling scream coming from the back side of the house...where Naruto was.

_'Oh god...that was Naruto's scream.'_ Sasuke panicked and ran out of the bathroom clad in only his pants and went to the front to throw on his shoes before leaving to find the blonde.

Sasuke rounded the house to go to the back where he saw Naruto heading and saw someone lying on the ground holding their head and immediately knew it was Naruto from the blonde hair he could see. He stopped in his tracks when he was right next to Naruto and summoned up a messenger snake, sending it to Tsunade with a message saying 'Get here now, Naruto's unconsious.' He knew she'd understand what it meant so it was short and to the point.

The only thing he did was pick Naruto up and take him back to the house, lying him on the couch as Tsunade walked in. "Where'd you find him Sasuke?"

"He was at the back of the house. I was taking a shower and starting to get dressed when I heard this blood curling scream and recognized it as his. Other than what I just told you I don't know what's happened before that. Is there something wrong with him?" Sasuke explained as he took a few steps back and sat down on the chair next to the couch.

"On the mission before your sudden return, he was critically injured. He's been getting massive headaches since then and no one can find out what's going on...his blood tests always show up clean and so does everything else. Even Sakura, our best medic when it comes to poisons, can't find out if it's a poison or not." Tsunade explained as she got down on one knee and checked Naruto's vitals.

"What was he doing on this last mission?" Sasuke asked, he was getting curious on what his dobe did while he was gone. _'Wait, did I just think and say he was my...__**my**__ dobe? Damn he's getting to my head.'_ Sasuke thought and scratched the back of his head a little.

"He was on a private mission so I don't know what he was doing." She answered.

"Private mission?"

"Yea, since he became Anbu captain, he's been doing private missions for money so he could fix this house up...He didn't tell me what his mission was about when he came back...all I know was that he came to me bloody and walking like a zombie." She said, now a little agravated with his questions.

Sasuke decided to stop asking questions and sit there while watching her try her best to see what was wrong. Even though he's been away for a while, he knew when Tsunade sounded agravated.

It felt like hours but was really only thirty minutes before Tsunade stood up from bent knee and rubbed her temples, the thought of wanting sake heavy on her mind. "He's going to be fine for now, just don't move him at this point or he's going to go into spasms." She warned him.

"Ok Lady Tsunade..." Sasuke nodded in agreement. "Am I going to have to have someone else watch over me for the month?"

"That's only if the council find out so no, I want Naruto to be your guard...don't tell anyone that he's unconsious understood? I'll have Iruka come over with the groceries if I don't hear that Naruto's awake...send me a message the way you sent that last one on his condition in an hour." And she left, leaving Sasuke alone to watch over the resting blonde until he woke up.

"Damn, never knew you'd be so much trouble like you used to Naruto." Sasuke sighed to himself and went to the kitchen to get a glass of water.

"You shouldn't have come back..." Naruto whispered, keeping his eyes closed for a few more moments before opening them to show dull, empty blue eyes.

"Why didn't you wake up when Tsunade was over here?" Sasuke asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I didn't want her here anyway...she always bothers me." Naruto answered after a long silence between them. "She over worries about me when I have these...episodes."

"So you're calling them episo- wait, you've had this happen more than once since you came back?" Sasuke asked.

"Yea...I was on an escort mission. Escorting a drug dealer to his home in the Shadow village. They only trusted me for this mission because I was one of their best customers, and the guy liked me. I had obviously agreed to do this mission and left Tsunade a note saying I was going to be gone for about a month, I made an excuse saying I was tracking the Akatsuki or something like that." Naruto explained through a hazed expression. "But anyway, about a week after we left this gang from the Waterfall village attacked us, wanting the drugs we were moving and the money we had...one of them was extremely well with poisons, using the natural earth as his resource. He went from rotten meat juice to poisonous plants added to that...rotten meat juice was his main source so he could have it in shot form. He always poisons his opponents with shot form poison, he's a close combat fighter. How ever, even with my heightened scenses, I couldn't smell his poison like I should so I was easily injected with it..."

"Why haven't you told them about this! They could help you ya know." Sasuke barked at Naruto's stupidity.

"Because Kyuu thinks it's something else..." Naruto sighed. "He wants to know what it is before they start doing tests on me and cleaning my blood stream."

"Kyuu? Who the hell is Kyuu?" Sasuke asked.

"I'm tired...I'm going to take a nap..." Was Naruto's excuse to evade explaining who Kyuu was and got up to go to bed, leaving behind a confused Uchiha.

_~~Uchihachick67510~~_


End file.
